


Flour and Blood

by VictoriannWings



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, Blood, Burning, Cannibalism, Character Death, Keith as the apprentice kid, M/M, Multi, Murder, SHEITH - Freeform, Stargazing: A Sheith AU Fanzine, Sweeney Todd AU, sendak as sweeney, shiro as ms. lovett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriannWings/pseuds/VictoriannWings
Summary: Sendak the barber gets a little too close to Shiro the piemaker, and Keith wants to fix that.





	Flour and Blood

The slide of the blade sings through the air, 

Silver and shining, I can almost see my eyes

In its reflective surface. Every time I see my face,

My heart aches: I touch the thick, healing scar

That bridges my face, connects me

To my past, perpetually and palpably. 

I can feel my heart splitting. I can feel

His leftover handprints like bracelets of bruises on my wrists

( _ Did you come here for a pie, sir? _ )

 

Keith says we can

Remove him

Pluck him from the linings of my splitting heart, 

cleanse my lungs. (I don't think I'll understand

What breathing without him would feel like. When you've been

Inhaling smoke for an indiscernable amount of years, 

How do you understand what clean air

feels like?)

But without Sendak, the pies rot in unwanted corners of my dusty shop 

The Worst Pies in London

Meat John and Tom and Harry, they

are all here for a close shave, 

And a slice. ( _ And they get it _ ).

They roll with the punches, baked

into misunderstandings and the spaces between our too loosely held hands. 

 

Keith says, 

Sendak doesn't love me. He kills

To quell the storms in his eyes,  _ not _

to fill my pies with unruly, guilty flavours. 

Forever I am twisting between a sickness, a reality, 

and the softness in Keith's fingertips, 

as he hands over the pieces of his solidly whole heart

(I'm still figuring out where all of my pieces have gone) 

(Perhaps some of them ended up in the mincemeat, 

Or the shepherd's pie)

(Even my face is split in two) 

Keith traces the outlines of 

All my missing parts, and finds

Himself in my void. He finds

His name etched into whatever shred of hope

Causes me to continue my murderous pie making. 

 

Keith says, 

_ Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around _

And sometimes the promise of comfort carries me through

(But I'm still thinking about Sendak in the ground) 

And the taste of his ashes on my fingers, dusted with 

Flour and blood

Mr. Shirogane’s pie shop

New special: Freedom pies

Made from a rare meat met with

Wide-eyed betrayal

 

The knife glinting catches the fire 

Lit from Keith's angry gaze

I would willingly burn knowing

He had Sendak’s blood in his red gaze

(I think maybe

he swallowed the pieces of my heart

To save them for later.)

Later, 

Our customers gobble Sendak up with their wine.

Later, 

Keith slips his fingers between those on my left hand. 

The right one

Said goodbye to Sendak and followed him 

into the fiery oven. Heart pounding, I remember

The way Keith’s hands lowered to rest by his sides,

as the fire roars on its dinner of the barber, 

And we heat the knife to cauterise the pieces of my arm

mangled by more than a broken heart. 

(The smell of the baking pie draws in several more customers).

 

Keith says, 

It was the only way.

Keith says, 

He'll take care of the shadows still watching me. 

He takes the bruised bracelet off my leftover wrist 

with his lips, rewriting the fabric of my being

And placing new grafts of hope in my flesh

I spend my days bundled in his eyelashes, 

waking to his violet eyes. I spend my days

Loving him like he's my right hand. 

(The pies still sell, but

We're not feeding them fresh haircuts.)

( _ Did you come here for a pie, sir? _ )


End file.
